


Mosaic

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, M/M, not really all that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf





	Mosaic

It was one o’clock on a Thursday. It was just after your lunch period ended and you were in your art class. You sat next to Dave as you worked on your mosaic. You hated this class and everything that was associated with it. You had spent the past three art periods planning your mosaic and breaking up glass. While you hated the project, you still needed to get it done. However, Dave, while he also hated the project, he didn’t see how worthwhile it would be to just get it over with. In other words, Dave spent three days doing absolutely nothing and was continuing to do so.  
You attempted to get him to do something but he would merely continue drawing in his sketchbook. While you wished he’d get something done, you must admit he was getting really good. Though, currently he was watching you attempt to piece the broken glass into the desired formation and it was getting hard.  
You were mere seconds away from throwing a tantrum the likes of which the art class has never seen. Dave reached past you and plucked a piece of glass from your plastic plate and placed it exactly where it needed to be. You stared down at the arrangement of colors. How did he manage to do art so easily but so well?  
You looked over at him and he smiled at you. He wasn’t allowed to wear his shades in school, so you got to see his full face, and it was strange. You had never seen his full face when he smiled before and it was an experience you would suggest to everyone. All the same you were happy that not a lot of people have seen it, as it was a special thing merely you have gotten to see.  
The idea was enough to have you beam back and even continue with your art, even with him watching over you as you couldn’t seem to put a picture together if anyone’s life depended on it.  
“I am amazed by how awful you are at this, Egbert. For a kid who spends his Friday nights doing puzzles you suck.” You smiled.  
“Yeah, but when you do puzzles it’s ironic and cool, right?”  
“Right, especially considering that I can put those spatial skills to work in other scenarios.” You had no witty comeback and just let him get away with such a thing. You will surely prank him later and get him back for that though.  
However in the meantime you would let him kiss your cheek and help you out with a project that he hadn’t even started.


End file.
